TE DESEO
by Annie Angelical
Summary: [COMPLETADO] Severus Snape es más de lo que aparenta ser, debe mantener su aspecto de mortífago y a la vez soportar una gran carga: su amor por una alumna. HABRA CNTINUACION!
1. Te deseo

****

AVISO ESTE FIC CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO, SI NO DESEEAS VERLAS O ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS. AUNQUE POR ESA REGLA YO TAMPOCO PODRÍA LEERLO... Y ESO QUE SOY LA AUTORA!

ES UN SNAPE/ALUMNA ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA LE DAS AL ICONO DE "ATRÁS" QUE TE GUSTA... BIENVENIDO SEAS!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

****

TE DESEO

Faltan tan sólo veinte minutos para que la aguja marque las diez y ella llegue a las mazmorras. Salgo de mi despacho sin prisas, aún hay tiempo. Anhelo verla entrar tan radiante como siempre, incluso cuando estaba enfadada sigue siendo hermosa, sigue pareciendo un ángel caído del cielo cuyo objetivo es iluminar mi vida. Y esta noche la veré.

He tenido una excusa perfecta para poder citarme con ella, ha estado sin prestar atención en una de MIS clases y como consecuencia la he castigado, a las diez, en la mazmorra más fría de todas. Por qué la más fría? Yo iba a encargarme de que ella no tuviese frío. Sí, ella, una simple alumna ha conquistado mi corazón, algo que siempre he visto como imposible, pero que es cierto. Ella con su inigualable ingenio y su sutileza en el arte de las pociones. Es cierto tiene una mente maravillosa pero ella en sí es maravillosa. 

Llego a la mazmorra y me siento en mi mesa, con mi típica mirada fría pero a la vez, si quiero, conquistadora. Sé que cuando ella entre se sorprenderá al ver mi aspecto. Siempre he tenido que aparentar ser un hombre frío, cruel, despiadado y en cierto modo lo soy. Es cierto. Supongo que tarde o temprano alguien tiene que descubrir que mi aspecto al igual que mi personalidad es sólo ficticio, porqué tengo los dientes amarillos si mi aliento siempre es fresco, porque mi pelo está graso cuando se ve que lo llevo limpio? Es fácil de explicar, me hago pasar por mortífago, tengo una imagen que cumplir o acaso sería creíble un servidor del señor oscuro con el aspecto de Black?

Ya son las diez y ella ha entrado en la mazmorra fingiendo estar enfadada. Por qué fingiendo? Yo sé que ella quiere estar conmigo, que me desea tanto como yo a ella, que le dice a sus amigas que el idiota de Snape la ha castigado cuando en realidad ha estado esperando todo el día a que llegase este momento, pero ella, al igual que yo, no quiere demostrarlo. Lo veo en sus ojos, en momentos como ahora, que como yo pensaba se queda parada al ver mi aspecto: como es que Snape lleva el pelo más corto e increíblemente liso y limpio? Como puede ser que cuando le sonrío maliciosamente en estos momentos deje al descubierto una sonrisa tan blanca como la de cualquier quinceañero presumido? Sé muy bien que eso es lo que cruza su mente en estos momentos, no lo puede ocultar, o más bien, no ME lo puede ocultar.

Se dirige a mi mesa con su característico caminar que me vuelve loco y la contemplo como si fuese, porque realmente lo es, lo más bonito de este universo. Su melena castaña clara está libre dejando apreciar cuan la larga la tiene. Sus ojos azul claro me permiten ver el deseo que sé que ella siente. Estamos en frío invierno pero ella sólo trae un vestido blanco y la capa. Tiene frío y sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces he soñado besar, se vuelven de un color rosado, al igual que sus mejillas. Y junto con su tez clara, sólo le falta una hermosa corona dorada para ser, como ya he dicho antes, un verdadero ángel. Me pregunta que debe hacer, y le contesto que tiene que limpiar todas las estanterías a la manera muggle. 

Ella refunfuña por lo bajo y le quito 15 puntos a su casa: Ravenclaw. Se dirige a la parte trasera de la mazmorra y vuelve con trapo y esa cosa que usan los muggles para limpiar la madera, no sé como se llama. Le digo que vaya a coger también el limpia-cristales, que también deberá limpiar todos los frascos. Ella se aleja refunfuñando de nuevo, pero esta vez decido no quitarle puntos. Sólo la hago sufrir un poco, después de todo, si las cosas salen como ambos deseamos que salgan, no tendrá que limpiar nada...

Ella empieza a limpiar las estantería y aunque lo haga de una forma perfecta y cuidadosa, algo que jamás admitiré a nadie, el digo que lo está haciendo mal. Me dirige una mirada rápida, de forma fría que luego pasa a ser tierna. Cómo quiere que lo haga entonces, señor? Me pregunta. Yo sé que esto le divierte, al igual que a mí. Voy hacia donde se encuentra y me coloco justo detrás de ella, pegando, de momento solo un poco, mi cuerpo al suyo. Miro hacia la estantería de manera que ella me imita y los dos quedamos mirando hacia al misma dirección. Cojo su mano con la mía suavemente pero con firmeza. Su mano, a su vez, tiene cogido el trapo y yo con la mía la guío, y le enseño la manera que yo creo que es la adecuada. 

Ella se sorprende ante el contacto pero sigue limpiando como yo le he enseñado cuando suelto su mano. Pero no me alejo de ella, al contrario, me quedo detrás pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo. Siento que su corazón empieza a latir más fuertemente y que está nerviosa porque estoy demasiado cerca de ella, está asustada pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa, y sé que no le molesta porque no hace ningún signo de intentar zafarse de mí.

Sigo detrás de ella y empiezo a acariciar su pelo con mi mano izquierda. Huele a flores, a una infinita mezcla de flores, diría que sobretodo parecen jazmín y violetas juntas, más otras cuyos nombres en estos momentos no puedo recordar. Ella se extraña ante este comportamiento deja limpiar, empieza a voltear su cabeza cuando yo vuelvo a poner mi mano derecha, la izquierda sigue acariciando su gran melena, en la suya, pero esta vez mi mano sube lentamente hasta los hombros y noto lo firme, pero suave que tiene la piel.

La giro suavemente, con demasiada ternura tratándose de mí y la miro a los ojos. Pero no con mi mirada fría sino una llena de pasión que deja ver mis sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos que ya no puedo ocultar más. Mi mano después de acariciar su hombro se posa en su cuello y finalmente sube a su mejilla, una mejilla que ahora está colorada, por la vergüenza y por el propio calor que está sintiendo ella. Se muerde el labio inferior y en esos momentos me entran unos grandes deseos de besarla. Ella hace ademán de ir a decir algo pero yo la callo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca. Mi dedo acaricia sus labios y se introduce en su boca sin ninguna resistencia. Toco su lengua con mi dedo pero eso no me basta. Lentamente mi mano baja acariciando a la chica hasta su cintura y allí se queda. Mi otra mano, que todo este tiempo ha estado acariciando su pelo, se posa en su espalda.

Me acerco hacia ella contemplando como su mirada me invita seguir, a no parar y dejarla así y lentamente junto mis labios con los suyos. Ella, aunque se lo esperase y desease, está sorprendida. Aún así, pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Abre la boca de manera que me deja introducir mi lengua y así profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas en un principio tímidas se acarician suavemente, explorando la boca del otro. Pero ya luego se vuelven un torbellino haciéndonos experimentar sensaciones nunca sentidas anteriormente. Acaricio su espalda mientras ella, tímida, enreda sus dedos y en mi sedoso pelo. Deseo que este momento no acabe, pero yo, al igual que ella, necesito más para saciar mi sed de amor.

Me separo de ella y así poder mirarla a los ojos, pero ella me abraza mientras me susurra al oído, de una forma sincera pero muy sensual e incitadora:

–Te deseo.

En esos momentos siento enloquecer. Ella me desea. Me lo acaba de decir. Me deshago de su abrazo y me dirigo hacia mi mesa. Veo en su mirada el temor por haber dicho o hecho algo mal, tal vez cree que voy a echarme atrás, pero se alivia al ver que lo que hago es coger la varita y bloquear la puerta de la mazmorra.

Estoy de espaldas guardando la varita cuando noto sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acariciando mi bien formado abdomen. Ella pega su cuerpo al mío, como yo he hecho antes, pero yo no voy a dejar que ella juegue al igual que yo. Me giro y la atraigo hacia mí bruscamente y con fuerza, entonces vuelvo a besarla. Ella se sorprende, esta vez sí que no se lo esperaba pero responde a mi beso casi al instante. Me acaricia el rostros, los hombros..., mientras yo desde sus hombros voy bajando lentamente mis mano, pasando cerca de su pecho pero sin llegar a tocarlo, de momento, hasta sus caderas. Ella parece superar su timidez inicial y se deshace de mi capa.

No creo que vayas a necesitarla me dice cuando acabamos el beso, después de que nuestros pulmones nos reclamasen más aire. Le sonrío de una forma conquistadora, nada envidiable a la del presuntuoso de Black y sin muchas fuerzas la cojo y la siento en mi mesa. Ahora mejor pienso, yo soy bastante más alto que ella. Ella me coge del cuello de mi túnica y me atrae hacia ella, volviéndome a besar pero muy fieramente. Eso me vuelve loco.

Me quita la túnica y me quedo con unos pantalones, la camisa y el jersey, todo, evidentemente, negro. Ella enreda sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura entrando demasiado en contacto y noto que mi miembro empieza a ponerse duro. Ella me quita el jersey sin dificultad y me abre la camisa lentamente, haciendo que para mí sea casi una tortura. Se queda contemplándome, admirándome y sus ojos me dejan apreciar que lo que ve no le desagrada en absoluto. Ella acaricia la parte desnuda de mi cuerpo y vuelve a besarme mientras quita las piernas de alrededor mío y empieza a bajar las manos.

Siento que voy a explotar que nunca va a llegar el momento. La miro a los ojos, me acercó aún más a ella y con un rápido movimiento le quito su vestido blanco que queda abandonado en suelo. Me quedo contemplando su hermoso cuerpo. Lleva un conjunto negro que resalta su tez clara. Puedo ver que sus pechos bien formados suben y bajan, respirando con dificultad. Vuelvo a besarla mientras, con una mano, le desabrocho el sostén. Ella se estremece ante el contacto, tengo las manos muy frías. Le acaricio el rostro mientras que con la otra mano enciendo una fuego que, aparte de iluminarnos, nos calienta rápidamente. 

La beso, pero esta vez mi boca, o más bien mi lengua, baja por su cuello recorriendo lentamente todo lo que encuentra en su camino hasta llegar donde están sus braguitas negras. Deseo quitárselas, pero todavía no. Mis manos, ya más calientes, empiezan a acariciar sus pechos. Noto como sus pezones se ponen duros ante el contacto de mis dedos. En estos momentos ella solo enreda sus manos en mi pelo, cono los ojos entrecerrados dejándose hacer todo cuanto yo desee. Después de masajearlos empiezo a chuparlos y darles pequeños mordisquitos, ella gime de placer y yo sigo, ella sigue gimiendo pero cada vez más fuerte. Cojo mi varita y le pongo una hechizo insonoro a la mazmorra. Precaución le susurró. Ella me sonríe y me dice, casi ordena, sigue. Yo enloquezco.

Aunque no esté cansado de sus pechos fijo mi objetivo en otro sitio. Mi lengua sigue recorriendo todo su cuerpo y esta vez cuando llego a sus braguitas negras no para. Suavemente se las bajo con mi boca y se las quito. Mi lengua retoma el camino donde se había quedado. Abro un poco sus piernas para poder ver el sitio que tengo que recorrer y empiezo. Mi lengua se desliza desde su ombligo y baja. Llego a sus labios vaginales y ella gime pero luego introduzco mi lengua en su vagina y gime aún más, como una loca, de forma incontrolada, parece que ha llegado al orgasmo y eso me hace seguir. Introduzco mi dedo, mi lengua vuelve a sus pechos, ella parece no poder soportarlo más. Luego la beso y sigo acariciando sus pechos ferozmente.

Ahora es ella quien toma la iniciativa. Me quita los pantalones y observa el boxer muy abultado. Con algo de dificultad me lo quita y observa la gran erección que tengo en esos momentos. Acaricia mi cuerpo y desde la mesa empieza a masajear mi miembro. Ya esta completamente duro y ella empieza a darle pequeños lametones, luego comienza a chuparlo de forma rápida y siento unas terribles de hacerla mía.

Su lengua sube hasta llegar a mi boca y me besa mientras sigue acariciándome. Vuelve a enredar sus piernas alrededor mío mientras me besa. Yo ya no puedo aguantar más. La levanto de la mesa y la apoyo en el borde. Estamos, o mejor dicho estoy, de pie pero no importa. Abro un poco sus piernas y finalmente la penetro. Ella gime, pero no gime de placer, gime de dolor. 

Me asusto, retiro mi miembro, como no había pensado en esto? Eres virgen? Le pregunto. Ella asiente y yo me maldigo por mi falta de tacto. Dudo en seguir o no, pero realmente no sé si soy capaz de parar y dejarlo así. Ella ve mi indecisión y me suplica que siga. Yo le digo que no tenga miedo, que todo va a estar bien.

Vuelvo a penetrarla, lo más suavemente que puedo, pero vuelvo a ver su cara de dolor. Voy empujando cada vez más deprisa hasta que ella empieza a gemir de placer y empieza a gritar mi nombre: Severus! Yo también estoy gimiendo. Me pide más y yo voy más deprisa. Sigue pidiéndome más mientras gime y llego un momento en el que no puedo ir más rápido. Los dos estamos gimiendo y llegamos al orgasmo juntos, su segundo orgasmo.

La dejo en la mesa y la observo. En su frente están resbalando perlas de sudor pero aún así sigue estando tan hermosa como siempre, con su melena cayendo por sus hombros sin control. Y es mía, acabo de hacerla mía. Tanto desearla y por fin lo he conseguido tenerla. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado deseando esto me susurra. Lo sé, le digo mientras sonrió cansadamente, lo sé.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

****

HOLA! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO AYER CUANDO ME FUI A DORMIR SE ME OCURRIÓ ASÍ QUE HE DECIDIDO ESCRIBIRLO, AUNQUE DEBERÁI ESTAR ESCRIBINEDO MI OTRO FIC "El comienzo de una nueva vida" PERO CUANDO SE ME METE **ALGO EN LA CABEZA NO HAY QUIEN ME LO SAQUE (ES QUE SOY TAURO Y DICNE QUE SOMOS CABEZOTAS... xDD)**

ASÍ QUE HOY, A LAS 18:22 (DESPUÉS DE LLEGAR A MI CASA Y RECOGER MI HABITACIÓN) HE EMPEZADO A ESCRIBIRLO Y LO HE ACABADO A LAS 20:50

ESTE FIC ES DE UN SOLO CAPÍTULO, NO CREO QUE VAYA A CONTINUARLO. POR FAVOR DEJADME REVIEW!

SE DESPIDE

Annita69 Lupin-Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	2. Desesperación

****

AVISO: Este fic contiene escenas de sexo, si no deseas verlas o eres menor de edad no lo leas (le das al icono de "atrás" y ningún problema). La verdad yo ampoco tengo la edad y soy la autora, así que haz lo que realmente hace todo el mundo: LO QUE TE DE LA GANA!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Como siempre, dedicado a _Amanda Beicker_ por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es Fan Fiction. 

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

TE DESEO

****

DESESPERACIÓN

Ha pasado ya una semana desde nuestro último y único encuentro. Tanto tiempo esperándola, necesitándola, amándola en silencio sin saber que era correspondido y cuando lo supe la hice mía. Aquella noche en la que no me importó mostrar parte de mis sentimientos, no me importó que me ganara el deseo, aunque no fuese lo correcto. Simplemente dejé salir toda la lujuria que llevaba dentro y para ser sincero, no me arrepiento.

El problema ahora, después de haberla tenido, poseído, es que ella parece alejarse de mí. Cuando me ve por los pasillos no despega la vista del suelo y camina por el lado del corredor opuesto al que yo voy. En las comidas, en las que yo me paso el rato observándola, suspirando y soñando con volver a probar sus labios, ella ni tan siquiera me mira. En las clases parece evitar mi mirada, sus ojos permaneces fijos en su trabajo, sin levantarlos de ahí ni un solo momento.

Tengo que admitir la más cruda realidad, me estoy volviendo loco. Sí, YO me estoy volviendo loco por una mujer, porque eso es lo que es. No una chiquilla, como una cuando entró en Hogwarts. Sino una mujer madura, formada y consciente de sus actos. ¿Por qué ahora ella parece haberse olvidado de mí? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? No consigo entenderlo, en sus ojos vi deseo aquella vez, y yo le di toda la pasión que llevaba dentro. ¡Hasta tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarme ya que era su primera vez!

Tal vez era eso, puede que fuese demasiado tierno, demasiado comprensivo. Al igual ella esperaba algo mejor, con más pasión, más salvaje. Pero si ella quisiese sólo tiene que pedírmelo, yo le daré todo cuanto quiera.

Estoy harto, desesperado. No me vale el simple recuerdo para satisfacerme. Tengo que verla decirle lo que siento. No, eso mejor no. Tal vez la asustaría. Pero necesito volver a comprobar su cuerpo perfecto. Sus sinuosas caderas y su voluminoso pecho. Su pelo que se enreda entre mis manos. El cómo me sonríe de esa forma tan insinuadora. Necesito verla, ahora.

Me dirijo a la biblioteca. Ella siempre esta ahí, enfrascada en los libros como buena Ravenclaw que es. Espero poder encontrar, observarla aunque sea. Llego a la puerta y tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta. Nada más entrar la veo, haciendo su tarea. Pero mi mundo se derrumba al ver que no está sola, sino acompañada por un chico de su mismo curso y casa, que le sonríe descaradamente, a lo que ella sólo le devuelve media sonrisa, mientras un rubor asciende por sus mejillas. 

Podría acercarme y echar al mocoso que la acompaña, alegando cualquier excusa para estar a solas con ella. Podría sí, pero no tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo, nunca fui un Gryffindor y nunca desee serlo. Así que, lo único que hago es pasearme por la estantería, mirándola sin que se dé cuenta, pensando que podría decirle. Entonces veo como el muchacho se va, con un cara más bien malhumorada, maldiciendo no sé que asuntos. Esta es mi oprtunidad.

Me fijo que en la biblioteca sólo se encuentra ella, yo y Madam Pince. Me acerco a esta última y le digo que se vaya, que parece exhausta, que ya me quedo yo vigilando a que al Ravenclaw esa no estropee ninguno de los libros. Ella se queda extrañada. Severus Snape ofreciéndose para sustituirla y que ella pueda descansar? Realmente extraño debe pensar, pero no le importa, el tono de mi voz no admite réplica y ella se va, dándome las buenas noches. 

Yo sonrío maliciosamente. Mi plan, aunque improvisado, porque la verdad no estaba pensado ni meditado, está resultando satisfactoriamente, y la chica sigue trabajando, sin darse cuenta de que estamos solos y de que yo me aproximo silenciosamente por detrás de ella.

__

Galadriel... suspiró con una voz tan tierna que me sorprendo a mí mismo, aunque no tanto como a ella, que se voltea y me observa, primero a mí luego a la biblioteca, percatándose de que estamos solos, sin compañía, sin nadie que interrumpa.

__

Profesor Sn... intenta decir ella pero yo la callo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. _No me llames así_, le digo. Ella parece asustada, nerviosa incluso más que la otra vez, aquella vez que estuvimos juntos... Por Merlín Severus deja de pensar en ello, pero es que no puedo evitarlo...

Acaricio su mejilla, y mi mano vuelve a sentir esa piel joven, firme, tan suave y que tanto me gusta. Ella entrecierra los ojos ante el contacto, pero vuelve a abrirlos rápidamente, como reprochándose haber hecho ese acto. Su mirada es triste, demasiada triste. Siento un dolor dentro de mí. Un dolor nunca sentido anteriormente. Y es entonces cuando echo por la borda mi aspecto, mi actitud, todo lo que me he forjado esta vida y simplemente la abrazo.

Sé que hago mal. Que este simple hecho si fuese descubierto echaría mi vida a perder. Pero no me importa. En estos momentos lo único a lo que aprecio es a ella, y ella se está derrumbando ante mis ojos. Deshago el abrazo y la miro a los ojos, pero ella baja la vista rompiendo el contacto visual. Con mi mano, la misma mano que antes acariciaba su mejilla, levanto su rostro por la barbilla, suave pero firmemente.

__

Que te pasa? Le pregunto con una voz melosa, de esas que siempre me reí y ahora ni me doy cuenta de que la tengo igual. Tengo la voz de un enamorado. Dios! _Nada..._ contesta ella mientras una pequeña lágrima se asoma en su ojo y cae delicadamente por su rostro. Se la limpio cuidadosamente. _No llores, me gustas más cuando ríes. _Aún no puedo creerme lo que le estoy diciendo. Es tan impropio de mí!

Entonces ella me abraza y empieza a llorar en mi hombro. Eso me deja parado, atónito. Pero reacciono al instante, le devuelvo el abrazo mientras acaricio su espalda y le doy besos en el pelo para recomfortarla. La verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que el peude estar pasando, pero sea quien sea el culpable pienso mandarle un par maldiciones que se me están ocurriendo... Ella sigue llorando y en un momento dado dice: _Severus..._ _Estoy aquí, contigo_ le contesto, _siempre estaré contigo._

Ahora es ella quien se separa del abrazo, un poco más calmada. La miro, tiene los ojos llorosos, rojos e hinchados, Su nariz, sus mejillas... todo ha adquirido un todo rosado, tirando a rojo, pero no me importa. Una lágrima silenciosa vuelve a caer, y ahora si que estoy desesperado. Desesperado porque me siento impotente. No puedo hacer nada por ella.

__

Galadriel... vamos dime que te pasa. Intento convencerla para que me lo diga, pero parece inútil, ella se limita mirar al suelo en vez de a mis ojos. Bien, si no me lo dice por las buenas me lo dirá por las malas. _Srta. Harland exijo que me diga lo que le pasa si no quiere que le reste puntos a su Casa. _Ahora si que levanta su rostro y me mira y se da cuenta de por el tono de mi voz es mejor contestarme. _Pasa... que le quiero..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Olaaaa! Por favor, nada de matarme por dejar aquí el capítulo, pero es que sino me iba a quedar muy largo, además que no sabía que poner en el próximo, y así pues ya queda asegurado que, al menos, habrá otro capítulo (no sé si más).

Quiero deciros que en un principio este fic iba a ser de un solo capítulo, pero visto que recibí 8 reviews (eso para mí son un montón, en serio, OS QUIERO) pues he decidido seguirlo. No sé todavía muy bien lo que voy a hacer, (otra capítulo sí, eso seguro) pero a partir de ahí ya veremos si voy a seguir actualizándolo, pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado, y que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review y así poder darme su opinión, que la verdad es muy importante para mí, y a los que no lo hicieron... sus razones tendrán. 

Ahora paso a contestarlos:

–**Nabiki**_: Dada a la "escasez" de comentarios que me pusiste en el review, no sé muy bien que contestar. Quiero pensar que eres una fanática del messenger y el review que ponía: aw* (L(L(L)(L)(L)(L) significa que me quieres mucho. (Voy a suponer que son corazones del MSN, porque sino... no comment jejeje)._

__

–**Malu Snape Rickman:**_ Olaaaa! Muchas gracias por decir que el fic está genial (ya me estoy ruborizando jeje) pero vamos que tampoco tanto eh! Un consejo: intenta controlar las hormonas jajajja, (te lo digo cariñosamente) pero vamos que se ve que te gustó la escena, espero que esta también ;) Por cierto has conseguido hacerle el amor a alguien?? De preferencia Snape?? xDD Ya me contarás eh!! Como me pediste algo de Snape pues he seguido con este fic. _

–**WaTcHeR:**_ Valeeeee tranquilidad, que hay Snape para todas xDD Vamos a compartirlo que sino aquí van a ver MUCHAS disputas... (ay... siempre tengo que ser yo la negociadora... :P). A mí también me gustaría ser alumna, pero hija esto es lo que hay, desgraciadamente no hemos salido de la linda cabecita de Rowling así que hay que confomarse leyendo (sí, ya sé que es difícil pero bueno...). Intenta no comerte a Snape de un bocado, porque luego las demás se te comerían a ti viva (y no precisamente por placer... bueno sí por el placer de verte sufrir...). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no es tan "apasionado" como el anterior._

–**Snape 4 Ever:**_ Wenassss, te digo lo mismo que a Malu Snape Rickman, hay que controlar esas hormonassss, que luego nos juegan malas pasadas, y la bronca se la lleva mi fic xDD Como?? Tú también tenías fantasías sexuales por Snape?? Pos nada, a ponerse a la cola que hay pa' rato... xDDD Bueno en este capítulo no creo que te hayas "excitado" mucho, pero es que eso lo he dejado para el próximo. Este ha sido más bien más empalagoso, algo romanticón, más que anda para expresar los sentimientos del hombre._

__

–**Amanda Beicker:**_ Ola wapaaaaa, si es que tu review no podía faltar. Ay como te quierooooo jejeje (a que tampoco pensemos mal ehh) Como que me estoy saliendo de los moldes? Te recuerdo que este tipo de actos son perfectamente correctos y necesarios en al vida de un ser humanado medianamente formado. TRADUCCION. Que si tienen ganas, tiene derecho o no? XDD Qué te gustaría escribir de que manera? Porque yo escribo de una forma muy normalilla ehhh (bueno valeee, saqué "EXCELLENT" en caste... xDD). Mira voy a decirte una cosa, pero que no se te ocurra matarme, la verdad si me estoy olvidando un poco del otro fic, pero bueno... no sé, no me está gustando mucho como me queda, y como este esta acogiendo mejor crítica... Besitos y cuídate!_

–**Merodeadora-Chii**_: Olaaa, me gusta que te guste mi historia! Jejeje. Tú no sueles leer historias así pero claro como estaba Snape... LA TENTACIÓN, LA TENTACIÓN jejeje Puedes decirme perfectamente que no pudiste evitarlo, te creeré jejje Si es que.... :P A ver si lees también este capítulo y me dejas un bonito review, x cierto: Feliz año nuevo para ti también._

–**Afrodita: **_Ey olaaaa! Me alegro de que te gustase y ya veo que tú también has empezado tu fic de Snape (has visto hasta te doy propaganda xDDD), está muy bien a ver como sigue ;)_

–**Barbi_Black:**_ Ola wapaaaa!!! Tu aquí leyendo mis historias, yo leyendo las tuyas... no sé porque creo que tú al igual que yo eres una adicta a esto de FanFiction... para mí es como una droga... No puedo dejarlo! Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi forma de relatarlo y el lenguaje... al final vais a conseguir que sí acabe ruborizándome por Dios... xDD Y tranquila que no pasa nada porque no me contestases al primer review, bah... con que sigas actualizando "rápido" yo super-feliz. XDD No se me han ocurrido más historias de estas (bueno puede que sí, pero es que mi mente es muy rebuscada...) así voy tener que seguir con este un poquito :P Por cierto me ha quedado muy pegajosa la escena? Besitos!!_

Bueno se aceptan felicitaciones, tomatazos, dinero (ejem ejem... no creo, verdad?), sugerencias de todo tipo (como he dicho no sé exactamente que hacer) pero me lo ponéis todo en un review, ok? Y me decís sin continuo o no por favor!!! (si queréis que lo continúe a darme ideas eh!). Esto ha sido un buen regalo de reyes, así que a ver si lo tenemos en cuenta!!!

****

SEE YOU!

06/01/04

Annita69 Lupin-Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

VISCA CATALUNYA


	3. Pesadilla, sueño: un solo nombre

**__**

AVISO: Este fic contiene escenas de sexo, si no deseas verlas o eres menor de edad no lo leas (le das al icono de "atrás" y ningún problema). La verdad yo tampoco tengo la edad y soy la autora, así que haz lo que realmente hace todo el mundo, es decir, LO QUE TE DE LA GANA

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

****

Nota: por si no os habíais dado cuenta, (aunque es claramente obvio) los diálogos están en cursiva, insertados en medio de los párrafos. Al escribirlo en primera persona no he querido poner los guiones y todo eso, porque no me gustaba como quedaba. Siento si es un poco lioso, pero he hecho todo lo posible para que se entienda cuando habla cada personaje. 

****

Dedicatoria: Muchisimas gracias por perder un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic. Como siempre, dedicado a Amanda Beicker por ayudarme y enseñarme de este pequeño mundo que es Fan Fiction. 

Y sin más dilatación, por amor al arte y a los reviews:

****

TE DESEO

****

PESADILLA, SUEÑO: UN SOLO NOMBRE

Ahora es el momento en el que creo definitivamente estar soñando. ¿Que me quiere? ¿A mí? Me quedo en estado de "shock" por unos segundos pensando en lo que ella acaba de decirme. Miro su rostro intentando descifrar algún signo que me muestre que está mintiéndome, que sólo se está riendo de mí. ¿Pero como pensar eso, si ella lo único que hace es seguir observándome mientras pequeñas lágrimas siguen cayendo? Pequeñas lágrimas que, en apariencia inofensivas, se están clavando una a una en mi corazón, el que la mayoría de la gente cree que no tengo. Pero este pequeño corazón sigue latiendo, por culpa de la hermosa mujer que tengo enfrente.

Ahora que esta mujer me confiesa lo que ni en mis mejores sueños he oído sólo me ocurre quedarme callado. Nunca se me dieron bien estas cosas. Ni siquiera me había enamorado, propiamente dicho, anteriormente. No porque no tuviese la oportunidad, sino porque siempre elegí no hacerlo. Creía haberme enamorado de Lily, pero hoy me doy cuenta de que sólo fue una obsesión y un absurdo capricho. Porque el amor, a pesar de darte ciertos momentos de felicidad, pasión, alegría... acaba siendo trágico, triste y sobretodo doloroso. Sin contar, que la mayoría de los enamorados tienen cara de estúpidos. Y yo, a pesar de ser un Slytherin, debo reconocer que tengo miedo y por lo tanto soy un cobarde, aunque la casa de las serpientes no se caracteriza por su valentía, cierto?

Sí, por muy increíble que suene, reconozco que tengo miedo. Miedo a enamorarme. Y sólo yo junto con Dios, sé que ese temor, del que siempre huí, ha acabado convirtiéndose en mi peor pesadilla. Así que mi peor pesadilla y mi tan deseado sueño tienen un mismo nombre: Galadriel Harland. 

Aunque debo admitir que al principio fue una simple obsesión, pero que se ha ido convirtiendo poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, en una necesidad. El levantarme sólo por ella, el seguir adelante sólo por ella, el seguir viviendo simplemente para poder observarla, aunque sea en silencio. Creí que después de tenerla superaría ese deseo que siente mi cuerpo, pero el fuego que siento dentro sólo ha aumentado, y siento la necesidad de dejarlo libre. De expresar todo cuánto siento.

__

Galadriel... La llamo con una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa. Ella levanta la vista y me observa con ese par de ojos llorosos y esa nariz rosada que ya me he acostumbrado a ver. Le dirijo la mejor sonrisa que puedo poner, yo no soy de los que van por ahí enseñando toda la dentadura, pues las únicas veces que sonrío son simples muecas sarcásticas, y debo confesar que una sonrisa sincera me cuesta de hacer.

__

Me alegro de que tú también sientas lo mismo, creí que me moría... Lo siento, yo no puedo decir te quiero. Por mucho que lo sienta siempre son palabras que me costaron decir y aunque tal vez un día consiga decirlas no creo que vaya a ser ahora el momento, porque mi ser está divido entre demasiados sentimientos: alivio por ser correspondido y a la vez miedo por la misma razón.

Ahora es ella la que parece meditar mis palabras. Y por unos momentos se queda pensativa, en silencio. Luego me mira directamente a los ojos. Casi sin pestañear y poco falta para que sea yo, por primera vez, quien rompa el contacto visual. Esboza una gran y hermosa sonrisa. La más bonita y sincera que jamás he visto, o más dicho, que jamás he visto dirigirse a mí.

Me abraza y me susurra al oído, _¿De verdad?_ Yo sólo asiento con la cabeza_. ¿Y porque no me has dicho nada toda esta semana?_ La verdad, no tengo ni idea de que contestar. _Buenos, pues... yo no sabía que... no sabía que quisieses, en fin... no sabía que me querías._ Consigo decir finalmente en voz muy baja casi inaudible, pero no para ella.

__

Eres un tonto, ¿no ves por todo lo que me has hecho pasar? Mientras pega al máximo su cuerpo con el mío intentando entrar un poco más en calor. _¿Sabes que podría quitarte puntos por lo de tonto? _Le sonrío malévolamente. _Sí, pero no lo harás._ Dice mientras se aparta un poco y se aproxima lentamente a mis labios con una mueca divertida en el rostro. _¿Eso crees?_ Digo alzando una ceja. _Lamento decirte que no estoy tan seguro._ Pero me veo interrumpido por sus labios que se posan encima de los míos.

Después de una semana sin haber probado esos labios, me doy cuenta de que podría reconocerlos aun cuando hubiesen pasado años. Sus labios saben a chocolate al igual que su lengua que ahora se entretiene jugando con la mía, explorando toda mi boca y dejando atrás cualquier muestra de vergüenza.

Yo estoy sentado en la mesa y ella de pie, por lo que tengo fácil acceso a cada parte de su cuerpo. La tomo de la cintura y la atraigo más hacia mí, pero sin despegar ni un solo momento ese beso tan esperado por ambos. Es como una descarga eléctrica lo que siente mi cuerpo. Este simple beso está haciendo incrementar mi deseo.

Ella no pone ninguna resistencia cuando la atraigo y se deja llevar, rodeando mi cuello con sus manos, revolviendo mi pelo ahora limpio. Ella baja sus manos y acaricia mi espalda, aunque no puede seguir bajando puesto que estoy sentado. Se separa de mis labios y parece fijar sus intenciones en otro sitio.

Besa mis labios superficialmente, mi mejilla, y lentamente se dirige a mi oreja, (que pensabais que era ese "otro sitio"?) a al cual empieza a dar pequeños mordisquitos y yo no puedo evitar soltar un gemido. Ella sólo sonríe. _Srta. Harland si está intentado seducirme para que no le quite puntos a su casa, debo comunicarle que está fallando estrepitosamente_. Lo digo con una voz seria pero la sonrisa que intenta asomarse en mis labios y mi voz entrecortada que demuestra que estoy disfrutando, desmiente cualquier simulacro.

__

¿De veras? Dice ella mientras vuelve a besar mis labios y me levanta para deshacerse de mi túnica, algo que hace con bastante facilidad. En ese caso intentaré hacerlo mejor. Añade mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios y pienso que hoy será, definitivamente, una buena noche. 

Sus manos tienen ahora más libertad en mi cuerpo, debido a que estoy de pie y mientras sigue besándome vuelve a acariciar mi espalda, pero esta vez sus manos llegan hasta más abajo, acariciando mi trasero, que ahora se puede notar firme sin mi túnica. Yo acaricio todo el contorno de la chica hasta llegar a su cabeza, la cual echó para atrás y empiezo a besar su cuello, y por los gemidos que oigo debo suponer que esa zona es terriblemente sensible para ella.

Ella en parecido ataque de pasión me atrae violentamente hacia ella, algo que sinceramente me encanta, y empieza a devorar con ferocidad mis labios. Pongo mis manos en su rostro y aparto el pelo que le cae en parte de la cara y el cuello, el que ahora esta libre, y al que vuelvo a dirigirme. Pero ella viendo mis intenciones sonríe y me quita el jersey dejándome con una camisa que me va algo pequeña, y me queda muy ajustada.

Me sienta en el banco y se arrodilla junto a mí. Empieza desabotonándome la camisa por abajo, botón por botón, muy lentamente. Y su lengua va recorriendo el camino ya abierto, al mismo compás que sus manos, produciéndome una satisfacción y al mismo tiempo desesperación por la calma de la muchacha.

Su lengua sigue subiendo por todo mi torso y sus manos me quitan la camisa que ya esta completamente desabrochada. Su lengua se entretiene con mi cuello, parte muy sensible aunque no tanto como para ella, mientras que sus manos se divierten acariciándome y pellizcando levemente mis pezones. Ahora pasa su lengua por encima de mis labios, sin ni siquiera besarlos y mi lengua, queriendo tener un poco de ese contacto, decide salir de mi boca y acariciar a su alma gemela. Pero ese contacto "externo" de lenguas dura poca ya que ella, sin poder resistir la tentación, me besa y nuestras lenguas se trasladan al interior de nuestras bocas. Pero ese beso dura poca, pues ella parece recordar lo que estaba haciendo y su lengua se dirige hacia mi oreja, mi lugar más sensible y gimo sin poder controlarme.

Ella revuelve mi pelo y la observo. _Estamos en una ligera desventaja._ Digo. Ella se observa y se da cuenta de que tiene toda la ropa puesta. _Hace calor._ Dice. _Eso puedo remediarlo._ Contesto.

Ahora parece ser mi turno. Me levanto y ella conmigo. Una mano se posa en su muslo y va subiendo lentamente mientras que con la otra levanto su barbilla y rozo mis labios con los suyos, varias veces pero sin besarla. Me doy cuenta de que su túnica me molesta así que simplemente se la quito. Me doy cuenta de que esta pose me incomoda.

Fácilmente la tumbo en el suelo, ella tiene sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y yo pongo las mías al lado de las suyas, arrodillado y teniendo libertad para mis movimientos. Mientras la beso para que se relaje mis manos suben por sus muslos, levantado su falda. Acaricio esa parte superior de sus piernas, y mis manos, o más bien dicho, un dedo de cada mano toca muy suavemente sus ingles rozando casi esa parte íntima. Ella se pone tiesa mirándome expectante.

Le quito la falda ya que me estorba mucho y observo atentamente sus braguitas rojas, que me excitan más que las negras de la otra vez. Vuelvo a acariciar la parte de sus ingles y una mano se desliza por su ropa interior. Ella gime y eso que ni siquiera he empezado. Sin previo aviso introduzco un dedo, con cuidado pero de golpe y la parte superior de su cuerpo se levanta del suelo por la impresión, y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras mi dedo sigue entrando y saliendo.

Ella acaricia mi espalda y pone sus manos dentro de mi pantalón, por detrás, y eso me incita a seguir. Ahora introduzco dos dedos y ella está retorciéndose de placer debajo mío. La separo del abrazo que hemos estado mantenido y la vuelvo a tumbar en el suelo. Meto los dedos más al fondo, todo lo posible, y ella sigue gime muy fuerte, llegando al orgasmo mojando mis dedos, mientras meto una mano dentro su camisa y toco sus pechos con el sujetador puesto. Levanto la mano dentro de su camisa de golpe, provocando que se rompan los botones y le sacó la prenda con rapidez.

Observo su sujetador rojo, y como sus pechos suben y bajan entrecortadamente y siento que me excito mucho más de lo que ya estoy. Retiro mis dedos de su vagina provocando una cara de incorformidad en la cara de la chica y no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. La levanto un poco del suelo y le desabrocho el sujetador, para luego volver a tumbarla. 

La beso con muchísima suavidad pero mis manos acarician de una forma fiera sus pechos, como si tuviese miedo de que fuesen a quitármelos. Mientras los sigo acariciando mi lengua baja por su cuello y ella sigue gimiendo. Ahora mi lengua llega hasta uno de sus pechos y empiezo a chuparlos, poniendo también mi boca, como si se tratase de un bebe recién nacido, que tiene un hambre incontrolable. Y mientras una mano acaricia su rostro, la otra sigue acariciando el otro pecho.

Vuelvo a besarla en la boca y mis manos se dirigen de nuevo hacia abajo pero ella, siendo más rápida levanta su cuerpo y tira el mio hacia atrás. Rápidamente coge la varita de la mesa y sin que me dé tiempo a reaccionar grita _Cuerpus Inmobilus._

Me quedo paralizado. Estoy inmóvil!_ Sabes Severus, este hechizo me encanta, ya que, a diferencia del Petrificus Totalus o el Inmobilus, este no deja paralizado al 100%, puedes mover la boca, le lengua y otras cosas._ Dice mientras introduce una mano en mi pantalón y mi erección incrementa, quedando claro que son "otras cosas".

Prefiero guardar la calma. Después de todo no puede ser tan malo. _Veamos a que quiere jugar Srta. Harland_. Digo con una sonrisa. Ella simplemente me besa mientras sus manos acarician mi torso y siguen bajando. Me desabrocha el cinturón y me quita el pantalón, dejándome sólo con los boxers.

Se sienta sin ningún cuidado encima de mi erección y pongo una cara indefinible, por lo que ella suelta una sonora carcajada. _Qué pasa Sevy, ¿estás incómodo? ¿te molestan los boxers?_ Añade con una sonrisa seductora. _No vuelves a llamarme Sevy o..._ pero me interrumpe. ¿_O qué? Te recuerdo que estás en mis manos amor._

Debo admitir que tiene razón, no puedo hacer nada, me siento inútil. Aunque por otro lado es tremendamente excitante ella encima mío haciéndome todo cuanto quiera y yo debajo simplemente disfrutando. Todo debe tener su lado bueno, ¿no?

Parece captar mis pensamientos porque sonríe e introduce mi mano en el boxer, acariciando mi pene. El boxer me queda muy ajustado y debe molestarle porque me lo quita. Sin ningún tipo de preámbulos empieza masturbarme y yo sólo hago que gemir. Luego, sin previo aviso, empieza a chupar, causándome un placer intenso y yo gimo sin poder controlarme. Entonces ella para y grito NO! Ella sonríe pero dice Por merlín Sevy que escandaloso eres. Notó un movimiento de su mano pero no alcanzo a ver lo que ha hecho, puesto que estoy acostado y no puedo moverme.

Ella sigue chupando y yo sigo gritando sin remedio, entonces sin que me dé cuenta dice: _Silentio_ y sigue chupando pero yo vuelvo a gemir y hubiera gemido más fuerte sino hubiera sido porque no tenía voz! Me doy cuenta de lo que ha hecho, me ha lanzado el hechizo silenciador pero no puedo evitarlo sigue soltando lo que serían gemidos si tuviera voz hasta finalmente llegar al orgasmo y correrme, después de que ella se apartase.

Empieza a reírse y yo encuentro donde le ve la gracia. Tremendamente divertido ver como alguien pone cara de placer y abre la boca sin soltar ningún sonido o en este caso gemido, ¿no? Ella me devuelve la voz y aprovecho para decirle _Me las pagarás. Por supuesto que sí. _Me dice._ ¿Qué tal un favor sexual? _Y vuelve a reírse. 

Corre mi cuerpo hasta apollarlo en una columna, por lo que ya no estoy totalmente echado en el suelo. _¿Ves? Otra gran cualidad del hechizo. Tú no puedes mover tus miembros, pero al no estar petrificados otro sí puede hacerlo._

Se pone encima mío, y ahora hubiera podido decir que la acaba de penetrar si no fuera porque yo no he hecho nada. Ella toma todo el control y debo decir que me gusta y me excita que sea ella quien mande. Empieza a moverse muy rápido tomando mi cuerpo por la espalda para así acompañar su movimiento, pero entonces siento recuperar la movilidad en mi cuerpo y la abrazo fuertemente y nuestros cuerpo van al mismo compás. 

Aunque ahora pueda mover todo mi cuerpo dejo que sea ella quien continúe con el control y cada vez se mueve más rápido pidiéndome más. En un momento de deseo incontrolable, la tomo de los brazos la apoyo en el suelo y la penetro con más fuerza, haciéndonos casi daño y los dos gemimos fuertemente llegando juntos al orgasmo.

Me dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo a su lado y muchas perlas de sudor resbalan por todos nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Le acaricio el rostro y la beso, con una dulzura que jamás sentí y me doy cuenta del error que he cometido, amarla tanto. Amarla de una forma incontrolable e inimaginable, y sé que este amor me traerá problemas. Pues ahora no es sólo mi vida la que está en juego, sino también la suya. Si se llegase a saber lo nuestro sería la ruina para ambos. Pero ahora estando los dos desnudos, uno junto al otro abrazándonos e intentado darnos calor, me doy cuenta de que daría todo por ella, de que por ella podría morir...

__

Que debo hacer 

Para que te fijes en mí

Para ganarme tu amor

Y calmar este dolor

Pues que no ves

Que ya no lo puedo ocultar

Que desearte me hace mal

Que necesito tu calor

Y yo... daría todo por ti

Yo por ti podría morir

Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer

Para derrumbar esta pared

Que no te deja verme como soy

Y me prohibe paso hacia tu amor

Dime como hacer para lograr

El poderte un día enamorar

Dame alguna pista o dirección

Para conquistar tu corazón

No puedo más

Tal vez será

Que me queda grande tu amor

Que mereces algo mejor

Que el destino me engañó

Incierto es todo lo que pueda pasar

Por eso nada voy a esperar

Te amaré sin condición

Y yo... daría todo por ti

Yo por ti podría morir

Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer

Para derrumbar esta pared

Que no te deja verme como soy

Y me prohibe paso hacia tu amor

Dime como hacer para lograr

El poderte un día enamorar

Dame alguna pista o dirección

Para conquistar tu corazón

Por ti podría morir

Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer

Para derrumbar esta pared

Que no te deja verme como soy

Y me prohibe paso hacia tu amor

Dime como hacer para lograr

El poderte un día enamorar

Dame alguna pista o dirección

Para conquistar tu corazón

No puedo más...

[POR TI PODRÍA MORIR (ABRAZAR LA VIDA) - LUIS FONSI]

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Olaaaaa! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero la verdad, no he tenido tiempo, os lo juro! Siiiii, ya sé que la gente siempre dice lo mismo pero he tenido dos exámenes y no he tenido tiempo, que por cierto me han ido MUY bien (y eso que en uno sólo me sabía dos páginas de ocho y me preguntó esas dos, adoro a la profe jejeje). En fin... esta semana que entra tengo que hacer una exposición oral y otro examen así que si no escribo mucho de verdad que lo siento en el alma, pues escribir es algo que aparte de amar lo necesito ya que me permite descargarme y relajar mis tensiones (que no os creáis que son pocas) así que yo también salgo perdiendo.

Bien debo decir que ahora si que no creo que vaya a continuarlo, pues me ha parecido ese un buen final. Sé que la canción no es que venga mucho al caso, porque trata más bien de un hombre enamorado que no es correspondido y nuestro Sevy, os aseguro, que sí es correspondido. Pero aunque uno sea amado y el otro no (me refiero a Sevy y al prota de la canción) ambos comparten el sentimiendo de dar todo por quien aman y a mas de ser una canión preciosa pues quedaba bien con los sentimientos de Sevy. Además que la frase de "Por ti podría morir" me quedaba que ni pintada! jejeje

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review y así poder darme su opinión, que la verdad es muy importante para mí, y a los que no lo hicieron... sus razones tendrán, aunque hay gente que me dejó en el primer capítulo y en el segundo no! Igual es que les defraudé... Jo me entra depresión... :'( Espero que me dejen también en este capítulo, pues la verdad me esforcé mucho!

Ahora paso a contestarlos:

–**Merodeadora-Chii**_: Olaaaa, ves que te dije? Te pille? Salia Severus y pues claro... jajaja espero que también hayas leído esta parte (que seguro que sí porque claro sale Sevy, no? Jajaj) Si es que es inevitable... jajaja TE COMPRENDO! Bueno si que es tierno pero quiero dejar una cosa clara, que no he podido reflejar en el fic. Aunque Severus parezca aquí una persona super-tierna en plan comprensivo... no digo que sea así, sin más! Me refiero que en mi seguiría siendo el típico amargado que le quita puntos a Gryffindor, pues ese es el caráceter que él debe mantener, pero con una persona que ama deja de lado todo tipo de ficción y no le importa mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Siii, ya sé que me he enrollado pero me gusta dar mi opinión! Jejeje Muchisimas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo y que, al igual que en el anterior, me dejes un review, aunque sea para decirme ola!_

–**Ryu Mari**_: Wenassss, gracias por tu review! Me siento halagada de que leas precisamete mi fic, siendo que no acostumbras a leer de Harry Potter, y espero que te hayan cogido ganas de leer más pues la verdad son los únicos que yo leo. Soy una Harry-Pottermaníaca, no se nota, cierto? xDD Espero que también te haya gustado Snape en este capítulo.Y en cuanto de lo tierno te digo lo mismo que a _**Merodeadora-Chii**_._

–**Nabiki**_:Olaaaaa1 Tu tranquila mujer que tus enegmáticos reviews me encantan jeje, e igualmente los respondo! Gracias al cielo que en este me has puesto más, la verdad necesito que la gente me diga si les gusta o no lo que escribo y a ser posible como puedo mejorar (porque aún tengo mucho que aprender, hay cada fic por ahí... GENIAL). Que pena que no tuvieses dinero, seguro que sólo había una pelusa, un clip y un centavo? No sé yo eh... jejeje bah tampoco me valdría el centavillo, aquí son euros € (la moneda europea! Yo dando propaganda jejeje).Me alegro que te gustase, y ahora que lo dijiste caí en lo del "awww" ta claaaaariiiiisimooo que es por tierno, en serio que dije: JODER ES VERDAD! A mi es que a veces me cuesta pillar las cosas, sabes? Jajaja, no podía salir perfecta! XDD Por cierto creo que me entendiste mal, dije que no sabía como continuar a partir de este capítulo (que me parece que ya tengo decidido dejarlo ahí) no el anterior, porque este estaba todo diseñado en mi hueca cabecita! Jeje Bueno lo que me preguntaste de embarazada es que no, ella lloraba porque creía que Snape no la quería y había pasado de ella, pero ya hemos visto que no es así, aunque debo reconocer que me tentaste con la idea. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado también este cap.! And one last thing, I don't really want to be rude or something like that, but if you had killed me who would had continued the FF? It's just only to know it... _

–**Luz del Alba:** _Muy buenos días, o buenas noches depende de cuando leas! Tú tranquila, que yo no te confundo con un perro xDDD. Me alegro que te fascinase mi fic, aunque mujer, tampoco es para tanto! No me considero muy buena escritora y mi imaginación no es que sea mucha. Así en el puesto de Galadriel, eh? Pues no sé porque creo que hay "unas pocas" (EJEEEEEM) que también querrán así que yo no quiero peleas en mi fic eh! Jajaja (tranquila, que yo me voy de la cabeza, es totalmente normal tratándose de mí).Como puedes ver lo he continuado aunque no creo que siga haciendolo, y lo de pronto... (mirada inocente) se ha hecho lo que se ha podido! Jeje Gracias por tu review y espero que hayas disfrutado también este cap. lleno de "acción" jajaja._

****

–AnyT* Grandchester: _Olaaaa, muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, hago lo que puedo! Y lo de tierno, digo lo mismo que a _**Merodeadora-Chii**_ y a _**Ryu Mari**_ (no me hagas decirlo otra vez que me canso mucho, en serioooo, esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud....). Espero tu review! ;)_

–**Barbi_black:**_ Olaaaaaa! Muchas gracias por el review! ^^ Sorpresaaaa otro capítulo más jajajjaa (viva yo y mis penosas paridas...) Lamento decirte que no crea que vayan a haber más, como has podido leer me gusto abstante como quedó, no sé... tal vez un epílogo? Bah... dejemos mis ideas locas para otro momento. Me alegro que me dijese que no te pareció empalagoso el capítulo anterior pues yo lo vi muy pesado no sé, este es más bien, mmmm.... como lo describiría? "pasional" (no exactamente pero mira así se queda jajaja). Me alegro de servirte de inspiración, me da que escribiré más, así podré inspirarte y tú también escribirás más (y vaya empanada mental que me acabo de hacer... @_@) Y supongo que no hace falta que diga que sigas tus fics si deseas continuar con vida, cierto? Pues te aseguro que las muertes dolorosas que yo doy no las desea nadie muajajajajja (risa diabólica xDDD). Besos y cuídate!_

–**Afrodita:** _Muy wenas!!!! Muy mal eso de que no te des cuenta de que actualizo1 Me has decepcionado! Jajajjaa (parida monumental del día y te aseguro que hoy he dicho muchas). Bueno, en fin... tu que, dando propaganda a tus fics en mis reviews??? Jajajaa Muy bien, muy bien, yo también lo hago! Jaaja Porque todo el mundo me dice que es tierno?? Me da que lo voy a poner hasta en la descripción del fic porque joder! Ni que fuese un queso como pa ser tan tierno! Ya ves que a la chica le gusta Sevy y a él... pues está claro! También! La verdad es que no he puesto muy bien lo que pasa con ellos, lo he dejado como en suspenso, pero creo que voy a dejarlo así. Tengo como un epílogo del futuro en mente pero no sé, no estoy muy convencida con la idea. En fin... me he empezado a leer tu fic de ATRACCIÓN, estoy casi acabándolo y cuando eso te mando un review diciéndote, sí? Que por cierto, vaya fiera sexual que has hecho con el Sirius! Jajajaj Besos y manda review! (como no xDDD)._

Se despide, esperando muchos reviews (importante! Jejeje)

****

Annita69 Lupin-Black

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

VISCA CATALUNYA!


End file.
